The invention relates to a washing apparatus for fluid dispensers and, in particular, although not necessarily solely, liquor dispensers such as those designed for fitment onto bottles of alcoholic beverage to dispense measured or free pour quantities of fluid.
For many years, liquor dispensers have been available for fitment onto the neck of a bottle of spirits to dispense a measured amount of the spirit such as a fluid ounce. Generally such items have comprised an item to snugly fit into the neck of the bottle and have a chamber and valve system to release a measured amount of fluid. Such items are also provided with a breather hole to allow the introduction of air into the bottle to stop any vacuum being created in the bottle and allow the fluid to flow.
Although such apparatus is useful, they generally have a relatively short life in use. The alcoholic beverage can, to a limited extent, also have a slight flow through the breather hole and tends to leave a sugar deposit in the valve components and breather hole. With previous versions of this type of dispenser, the sugar build up within the breather hold has eventually stopped the dispenser from operating correctly and a usually discarded at that time.
A more recent improvement on these liquor dispensers includes a valve on the breather hole to limit the passage of liquor through this aperture. However, such valves do not entirely stop the introduction of liquor and the resulting sugar build up in this aperture and the sugar build up can still occur even in the main aperture for the dispensing of the fluid. Although partially alleviating the problem, such apparatus may have a longer shelf-life but still eventually fails to perform.
The sugar build up can be reduced providing much greater life to such dispensers if the dispensers are regularly washed. However, this is presently a time consuming job requiring the flushing of the dispensers individually under a tap.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a washing apparatus for fluid dispensers that overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art or at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly, in a first aspect, the invention may broadly be said to consist in a washing apparatus for fluid dispensers including:
a containing portion for the containment of washing fluid;
a support portion to support in use at least one fluid dispenser; and
means to create relative movement between said support means and said washing fluid so that said washing fluid is pressed through said fluid dispenser under pressure.
Preferably said support means includes a plurality of engagement means for the engagement and support of a plurality of fluid dispensers.
Preferably said containing portion has a cross-section substantially commensurate with that of said support portion which extends across said containing portion in use such that relative movement between said containing portion and said support portion drive said fluid through said fluid dispenser(s) held on said support means.
Preferably said support means is connected to a handle for the movement of said support means relative to said containing portion.
Further aspects of this invention which should be considered in all its novel aspects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following description.